1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telephone communication systems and devices, and more particularly a wired or wireless telephone system that provides an interactive interface based on a script attached to a voice message.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, all present wired and wireless telephones provide voice mail capability, either by implementing a voice mail service at the provider-side, or by including message recording capability in the telephone, a telephone line accessory, or at a private telephone service exchange (PBX).
When leaving a message for a party who is unavailable, it would be convenient to leave multiple contact options (multiple telephone numbers, e-mail addresses pager numbers, etc.). However, it is inconvenient for both the caller and the recipient to leave multiple numbers, and the possibility that the message will be erased before the numbers are copied to hard form or that the copied numbers will be lost before the recipient can return the call makes it desirable to provide a mechanism by which the contact information can be transmitted in an error free- and persistent manner.
While existing caller identification services can provide callback information for the number that connected to the voice mail service or answering machine, the calling number is often not the desired callback information. Further, caller identification services do not provide a solution for providing multiple contact numbers.
Existing wireless telephones provide a screen and directory format that provide lists of telephone numbers for call logs and directories, but those lists are controlled by the service provider not a caller and when the lists represent caller contact information, they are typically only lists of individual numbers each associated with a unique voice message or completed call.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system and telephone answering device for providing a list of contact information in conjunction with a voice message left on the telephone device or at the voice mail provider. It would further be desirable to provide such a method, system and telephone device that can automatically respond the voice message when the recipient interacts with the provided list.